


All knowledge is worth having

by DarlingLisa



Series: Kushiel's 'verse [1]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Kushiels 'verse, M/M, Non-graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingLisa/pseuds/DarlingLisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic based on the prompt :  Kushiel's Legacy/RPS, Anguisette!Jensen/Patron!Jeff, all knowledge is worth having  </p><p>Jared is not sure what he expected when he had been told that Jensen's patron for the evening would be the head of the House Morgan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All knowledge is worth having

**Author's Note:**

> This series assumes a basic knowledge of Jacqueline Carey's Kushiel's Legacy series. If you are not familiar with it, the basics you need to know are that Jensen belongs of a sect of prostitutes that worship the god Kushiel. They show their devotion by providing their services to clients who want someone to submit to them. 
> 
> There are elements of BDSM in this work, and Jensen is special in that he always finds pleasure in pain, no matter how great.

Jared is not sure what he expected when he had been told that Jensen's patron for the evening would be the head of the House Morgan. He certainly had not expected Geoffrey D'Morgan to answer his own door. Yet, when the door opened, instead of a liveried servant, Geoffrey himself was revealed, clothed only in a loose pair of linen pants riding low on his hips, bare feet and chest creating a false intimacy that Jared felt awkward being part of.

He crossed through the door first, ever vigilant, his eyes swept the room as Jensen followed silently behind. The anguissette had shunned the sangoire cloak for the evening at Geoffrey's request, instead wearing a simple cambric shirt and black trousers, and his movements were cautious as he stopped in the middle of the room. Jared could feel the tension rising as Geoffrey closed the door behind him and turned to face them both. Ignoring Jared completely, the older man focused completely on Jensen, and Jared could see the flush rising along Jensen's skin. Unbidden, he found himself wondering if the pale flush of blood covered the anguissette's entire body before reminding himself that he was here to guard, to protect, not to speculate.

At some signal between the two men that Jared was not privy to, Jensen suddenly dropped to his knees on the cold stone of the floor. Jared marveled internally at the training that allowed the young man to slide so gracefully to the floor and not wince as his knees contacted the floor hard. 

Geoffrey crossed the room, his fingers gripping Jensen's chin and pulling the younger man's head up abruptly so that he could stare into his eyes. The angle of Jensen's head must have been uncomfortable, but as Jared watched, he could see the fine tremors running through Jensen's body as he allowed Geoffrey to pull his head back even further and knew that it was passion and not fear that caused them. Geoffrey's hand slipped down the ivory arch of Jensen's neck and his fingers began pressing against the pulse beating low on the anguissette's neck and Jared felt himself tensing as he realized what the older man was doing.

Every instinct he had told him to step forward, to pull his daggers and back the older man away from his charge, but he cannot. Even as he watches, he sees the way Jensen's body leans into Geoffrey's like a willow bending towards the sun. He can hear the labored breathing as Jensen tries to draw breath and there is no mistaking the bulge growing in his trousers as Geoffrey removes his hand. The moan that Jensen lets out at the loss of Geoffrey's touch echoes through the room and his hand comes up to trace lightly over the dark red finger marks that encircle his throat. 

Geoffrey nods his approval and turns without a word, walking through a doorway without a second glance, and after one fleeting glance over his shoulders to make sure Jared is still there, Jensen rises like steam floating over a summer pond and follows. 

Jared squares his shoulders as Jensen disappears deeper into the house. He positions himself directly across from the door they had walked through and prepares himself for the watch. But as his body follows the rigorous training that has been second nature to him for years now, his mind considers the quick glimpse he had of his charge before he followed Geoffrey. He sees in crystal clear detail the faint sheen of perspiration along Jensen's upper lip, the dark pink of his lips, parted slightly and dark with pleasure, and most of all, he sees the way Jensen's eyes appeared almost black, the pupils dilated to the point where there was just a thin rim of green surrounding them. All from a simple touch and a hint of danger. 

He had wondered if it was true, what they said about the anguissette, surely no one could truly respond to pain so. But the proof is irrefutable, and he tucks that knowledge away in the recesses of his mind. What use it would ever be, he knows not... but as the Yeshuite taught, all knowledge is worth having and stranger facts had meant the difference between life and death.


End file.
